


That's That

by sensitivefruit



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Sylvain Jose Gautier, Come Eating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Fingering, M/M, Omega Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pinching, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Smut, Squirting, Tit Torture, Use of the Word 'Slut', Vaginal Sex, dubcon, omegas have pussies, post-timeskip (but not important), sylvain eats dimitri's cum out of felix, tit worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensitivefruit/pseuds/sensitivefruit
Summary: “Dimitri, this obsession is getting — ah! — is getting a little pathetic,” Felix says, trying to sound mean or at least bored, and not quite achieving either.“Oh, is it?” Dimitri says innocently, but his smile shows a hint of teeth and he pinches Felix harder still. Felix shivers.“You love it when he gets like this, don’t lie,” Sylvain says in Felix’s ear, licking a wet stripe up the side of Felix’s face which is gross and also very hot. “You love having your tits worshipped and everybody here knows it.”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 18
Kudos: 94





	That's That

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be super upfront: there's dubcon cunnilingus overstimulation at the end (thanks to Sylvain, naturally, what a champ). Yes, as i think we can now all agree, omegas with pussies are superior. i think all of us owe @notallbees some kind of fruit basket. 
> 
> also featuring: felix grousing about 'beta privilege' semi-sarcastically to himself, dimitri calling the shots while pretending not to call the shots, and sylvain crawling over felix's body to inspect his fucked-out pussy and then licking dimitri's cum out of it (yeah sylvain turned into the MVP here, big surprise, news at 11)

* * *

_"These little titties abilities riddle me, Middle C (Ahhh!)" - MF Doom, That's That_

* * *

Felix will never admit it, but the fact that Sylvain and Dimitri are so much bigger than he is turns him on. Of course, his stupid omega biology ensures that anything he likes will eventually be made abundantly clear to anyone close enough to smell him. But that is no reason to give in on this crucial point and start outright admitting to enjoying things.

Retaining his composure is a matter of principle -- or maybe pride, but the distinction is a little hard to find when the three of them are naked and he's sitting between Sylvain and Dimitri on the bed. That slightly floral undertone to Felix's scent could just be pre-heat pheromones anyway; his rut is about five days away. Sylvain and Dimitri don't need to know that Felix loves it when they crowd him in like this, that feeling caught between them makes his pulse thrum in his chest and his breath catch in his throat.

"Hold him still for me, Sylvain," Dimitri says. Sylvain inhales sharply, and Felix knows the feeling, though he's managed to stifle his own reaction well enough.

“Anytime, anywhere,” Sylvain says, grabbing one of Felix's wrists in each hand and pulling him down, essentially depositing Felix into his own lap and not very gently.

Felix struggles against him, wanting to put up at least a bit of a fight. Sylvain clicks his tongue disapprovingly. "Don't be difficult or I'll have to get rope," he says, not sounding very sorry, but he manages to grab both Felix's wrists in one hand anyway. He slids his other arm around Felix's waist, pulling him back against his chest.

"Thank you," Dimitri says, now that both Felix and Sylain are stilled and facing him on the bed. Felix can feel Sylvain melt a little under Dimitri's praise, which is surely why he wanted to do such a good job restricting Felix's movements, the fucker. But Felix hardly expects any different. In some way Sylvain has always been the beta to Dimitri's alpha, since long before any of them presented, and he wears it beautifully -- none of that angst and tension about claiming and breeding, just pleasure, easy as breathing.

Dimitri smiles at Sylvain over Felix's shoulder, which annoys Felix, since what is he being physically held here for if Dimitri is going to look at someone else. Felix hates this for himself, disgusted by how much he wants to be the centre of attention, so he extra doesn't say anything to make sure they don't know.

After a pause, Dimitri's gaze returns to Felix, raking over him, a feeling almost as physically tangible as the feeling of Sylvain nosing at the nape of his neck. Felix only barely manages to suppress a noise of relief when Sylvain puts his mouth on him at last, kissing the juncture between Felix's neck and shoulder. Dimitri's attention settles on Felix's chest. With the way Sylvain is holding Felix's hands behind his back, it's almost like he's presenting Felix's tits to Dimitri, serving him up to their alpha. Felix is weak for this and he's starting to think that the others know it; the rosy little peaks of his nipples are already taut and perky under Dimitri's adoring gaze.

"Felix," Dimitri says softly, almost sighing, gaze still fixed on Felix's chest.

"Dimitri," Felix says, voice dry and a little mocking. Dimitri smiles at him anyway, and Felix can feel Sylvain huffing out a little laugh at the back of his neck. "See something you like?" Felix adds pointedly, trying to goad Dimitri into doing something. This works basically every time.

"Your sweet little tits," Dimitri says, with genuine feeling. He slides his hands up to cup them gently, just a little less than a handful in each hand. Slowly, Dimitri strokes each of his thumbs over the swells of Felix's soft little breasts, then follows that path again with the pads of his fingertips. Sylvain is watching over Felix's shoulder, and Felix can _feel_ the hunger in Sylvain's eyes as he watches Dimitri slowly drag his left thumb over the tight little bud of Felix's left nipple, giving this single task all his attention before he does the same with the right side.

Dimitri draws back and licks the pads of his own fingers, and then brings the wet fingertips to Felix's nipples and pinches him, gently at first, just so his nipples stand up even more, dusky peaks against the light pink flush spreading over his face and chest. All three of them, even Felix, watch as Dimitri pinches harder, and Felix's pale skin slowly blossoms red under Dimitri's fingers.

“Dimitri, this obsession is getting — ah! — is getting a little pathetic,” Felix says, trying to sound mean or at least bored, and not quite achieving either.

“Oh, is it?” Dimitri says innocently, but his smile shows a hint of teeth and he pinches Felix harder still. Felix shivers.

“You love it when he gets like this, don’t lie,” Sylvain says in Felix’s ear, licking a wet stripe up the side of Felix’s face which is gross and also very hot. “You love having your tits worshipped and everybody here knows it.”

A flush rises on Felix's cheeks, and he sets his jaw a little defiantly, but he can't really deny it when he's already getting wet for it while sitting right in Sylvain's lap. This, of course, is generally the point of Felix being in Sylvain's lap, as far as Sylvain has characterised the situation, which he has done several times at length and in great detail.

“They really are the cutest, sweetest little tits, so perky and tight,” Sylvain continues, still watching intently over Felix's shoulder as Dimitri rolls each of the rosy buds of Felix’s nipples between his thumb and forefingers, making Felix hiss. "And so sensitive.... they love the attention. Come on, baby, aren't you dying for Dimitri to suck them?"

"Stop talking now," Felix snaps, trying to twist out of Sylvain's grasp, succeeding only in shaking some of his own hair out of his topknot and into his face.

"So that's a yes, then," Sylvain drawls, so full of self-satisfaction that Felix can actually feel Sylvain smirking into his shoulder.

Dimitri doesn't need to be told twice. He lowers his head and sucks one of Felix's little pink nipples into his mouth, making Felix gasp. This crack in Felix's composure makes Sylvain laugh, gentle and full of affection, breath warm and ticklish against the back of Felix's neck, and the pairing of sensations makes Felix break out in goosebumps, and therefore, want to die. Sylvain moans behind him, licks the side of his neck and down along the ridge of his shoulder, and says "Ugh, you're killing me here," into the crook of his armpit; this takes the edge off Felix wanting to die for now.

Dimitri moves his mouth to Felix's other nipple, sealing his lips over the bud and sucking hard, subjecting Felix to the intense sensation of having one spit-slicked nipple shocked by the cool air while the other is enveloped in the wet heat of Dimitri's mouth. Dimitri's hand comes up to pinch Felix's other nipple again -- Felix makes a little "ngh!" sound, it's really starting to hurt now -- and then moves to cup the swell of Felix's breast, squeezing and releasing.

"So beautiful, Felix, so perfect," Dimitri says around Felix's nipple, voice low and wet, and then brings his head up to kiss Felix on the mouth, which is definitely the only reason Felix does not tell him to shut up and stop being a sap.

Dimitri's hands are still working Felix's poor, abused tits, kneading them a bit while he leans over Felix's shoulder to kiss Sylvain. Felix feels the tremor that runs through Sylvain's body as Dimitri takes his mouth. Their scents mingle together; Sylvain smells like wood and spice, Dimitri smells like water on granite. By now there is no hope for Felix, he knows he smells like lemon blossom and lavender and he will just have to bear it.

Sylvain loosens his grip on Felix's wrists -- a little distracted -- giving him the latitude to move to the side for a better view of Dimitri and Sylvain kissing. They're so beautiful and Felix would walk barefoot over glass for them. Felix uses the distraction further to his advantage and twists his arms out of Sylvain's grasp, so he can put one hand in Sylvain's hair and use the other hand to rake his nails down Sylvain's chest. "Felix," Sylvain whines into Dimitri's mouth, which is stupid hot, and should be illegal, actually.

Some kind of feral instinct has Felix reaching up to stick two of his fingers into the join of their mouths, and they take his fingers in as if they were waiting for him to do it, kissing each other wet and messy around them. The feeling of their tongues curling slick against each other and around his fingers is strange and foreign, and yet it's still just them, near and warm. He strokes their tongues with his fingers and feels them stroke his fingers back, groaning, with Felix groaning too. He feels a pulse of wetness between his legs and reaches down to feel it with his other hand, but before he can reach his goal, Dimitri growls "No," and his hand shoots out to grab Felix's wrist and pull it away.

Felix huffs in frustration and Dimitri leans over to whisper "Behave," low and reproachful, before he captures Felix's mouth in a kiss. Sylvain tightens his arm round Felix's waist and pulls him back squarely into his lap. Dimitri leans down and licks a broad stripe over one of Felix's tits while Sylvain squeezes the other one. Felix is really sandwiched between them now, his right hand still caught in Dimitri's grasp, his other hand gripping Sylvain's thigh to steady himself while Sylvain gropes his chest roughly. His pussy is slick and wet; Dimitri is laving his tits with so much tongue that he actually doesn't know which part of him is wetter. He's embarassed by how much he likes it.

"Are you going to do anything else tonight?" Felix says derisively, looking down at Dimitri. This is called deflection.

“Alright," Dimitri nods, with an air of decisiveness, pulling his mouth off Felix's chest and admiring his own work for a moment. "Put him on your dick, Sylvain,” Dimitri says, low and firm, and Felix feels faintly humiliated by the pulse of slick that floods out of him.

"Fuck yes," Sylvain says, cock jerking against Felix's lower back. Sylvain loves it when Dimitri gives him orders; he has never tried to hide it. Whether or not he follows these orders is something he clearly considers to be his own prerogative -- beta privilege, Felix thinks semi-sarcastically -- but this one doesn't seem like it's going to be an issue.

Sylvain reaches under Felix's thigh with one oil-slicked hand, which, okay, Felix has no idea when he got the oil, and frankly can't think about it too hard because if _Sylvain_ is now too stealthy for Felix to track then Felix is in serious trouble. Sylvain hauls Felix up against him, pitching him higher so he can get the angle he wants. Then he reaches between Felix's spread thighs and strokes him there with his long fingers, making Felix feel thrillingly small against him.

"Ready, baby?" Sylvain murmurs in Felix's ear as he starts circling Felix's ass with one oiled finger.

"Don't call me that," Felix complains, flushing, frowning, squirming again. He's craning his neck back, trying to look at what Sylvain's doing, but it's basically impossible with Sylvain holding him up like this.

"But you like it," Sylvain says, mock-confused, lips soft and plaintive against Felix's shoulder.

"I don't---" Felix starts, but he can't finish the sentence, because they'd all know it was a lie. He's careful to look down, so he doesn't meet either of their eyes.

"You don't _what_ ," Sylvain says, revelling in having caught Felix out. Dimitri chuckles a little, tucking the errant whisps of Felix's hair back behind his ears, and kissing him on the ear just because. It's so sweet it makes Felix want to puke.

"I don't want -- ngh!" he tries again, but Sylvain has pressed one finger inside him now, and Felix can't remember exactly what he was going to say, how he was going to get out of this one. Dimitri's fingers are on Felix's tits again, toying with Felix's sore, swollen nipples, making him hiss and arch up. He can feel Sylvain smiling against his shoulderblade as he lazily works his finger in and out, stroking and rubbing, adding a second one when he's satisfied Felix's is ready.

"Nothing to say, kitten?" Sylvain asks, "My fingers do it for you that good, huh?" And yeah, kind of, if Felix were being honest, especially now that Sylvain's fucking him with two fingers, hard, making Felix's body rock back and forth with it.

"Nn-- ah---," Felix gasps, trying to get a hold of himself enough to tell Sylvain not to call him kitten either, but it's very difficult with Sylvain adding a third finger now, the burn and stretch is so good, he hisses as he bears down on it, meeting the thrust, fucking himself a little on Sylvain's hand.

"You're going to be our little slut tonight, aren't you," Sylvain says knowingly.

"I'm _not_ \--" he starts, but Sylvain pushes all three fingers back into him, hard, making him gasp, "Ah, fuck, fuck, I don't...just ugh, just shut up, would you.... ," he says, but even as he says it, he knows it sounds weak.

Sylvain completely ignores him and keeps talking, filthy nonsense about how much Felix loves this, and that he knows Felix can't help it, it's just that his sweet, slutty little omega body is perfectly made for it, made to take them. Felix tries to deny it, but since he is definitely, enthusiastically riding Sylvain's hand while this is happening, he's not in the strongest possible rhetorical position here.

Felix's desperation at how pathetic he already sounds is what drives him to a tactic he usually considers beneath him: playing them off against each other.

"Dima," he pants, since Dimitri's usually weak for the pet name, "Make him... stop..."

"No," Dimitri says warmly against Felix's ear.

"Ugh-- fuck-- you-- both," he grinds out, glaring at Dimitri for this betrayal.

"Actually, we're both going to fuck you now," Sylvain says conversationally.

"Fuck no, no you're not, not at the same time," Felix says, finding his voice again, threaded with a hint of alarm.

"Yes, at the same time," Dimitri says, low and firm.

"You--- You planned this!" Felix realises, scandalized and furious.

"Yup," Sylvain says, tightening his hold on Felix's waist,

"Couldn't you animals wait until I was in heat?" Felix says accusingly, glaring at them both. This would have been so much easier with no inhibitions.

"Nope," Sylvain says, pulling Felix flush against his chest and whispering "We like it when you're mad about it," conspiratorially, and then he's finally, finally, pressing the head of his cock into Felix's ass and sliding himself all the way in to the hilt in one long, slow thrust. Dimitri reaches a hand down to feel the join of their bodies, which really is too much and makes Felix gurgle incoherently for a second. Sylvain is also french kissing Felix’s ear, which should be repulsive beyond consideration but is, regrettably, hot.

In this position, sitting on Sylvain's dick, he's basically just presenting his cunt to Dimitri, like some kind of-- of -- desperate omega slut who needs it in both holes, or something -- and his cheeks are burning with it.

"How does it feel?" Dimitri asks, breathless.

"Ah. Full." Felix says, a little pointedly.

"Sylvain is so good, he fills you up so well, doesn't he?" Dimitri says, making Sylvain groan behind him and finally start to move. He rocks his hips up into Felix, just a bit at first, experimentally, and then sets a rhythm and starts going for it.

Dimitri leans in to kiss Felix again, open-mouthed, lush and messy, and it gets Felix every god damn time. He has to close his eyes. He can feel Dimitri swaying slightly to match the motion of Felix rocking as Sylvain fucks him from behind.

"Do you think you can take me, too?" Dimitri asks, but Felix gets the sense that he isn't really asking permission, not quite, not exactly -- this is Dimitri laying the groundwork, yes, but he's gauging where Felix is at now, not asking whether Felix will allow this at all. Slowly, it dawns on Felix that Dimitri has actually already been working him up to this for some time.

Felix tosses his head mulishly and doesn't say anything. Dimitri presses a soft little closed-mouthed kiss to Felix's lips in response.

"I know you love being caught between us," Dimitri whispers against his mouth between kisses. Felix feels his face heat further, and looks away. "Let us pin you there, please," Dimitri entreats him, so softly you'd barely notice it was actually an instruction and not a request.

A shiver runs through Felix. He knows he is going to do it.

As if to emphasize Dimitri's point -- Sylvain loves to be helpful for Dimitri, Felix thinks tartly -- Sylvain suddenly stops moving, and instead holds Felix still, pinned in place.

"Sylvain..." Felix whines before he can stop himself, missing the friction, and Sylvain groans behind him in reply and slides one hand around his waist and then lower, just stroking him lightly at the join of his thighs. Dimitri slides one hand into Felix's hair, massaging his scalp just below his topknot, releasing the tension. Dimitri's other hand drifts lower, trailing his fingers down slowly until he's resting his fingertips gently against Felix's pussy.

"So beautiful, Felix," Dimitri murmurs, and then after a moment, he starts stroking Felix there, a gentle insistent pressure. The room is silent now, except for the mingling of their breaths, the faint sound of skin on skin as Sylvain and Dimitri's fingers stroke all over his hips and torso, the cleft of his ass, the thatch of hair at the apex of his thighs, their clever hands teasing his slick, empty pussy and the full, stretched rim of his hole, petting him but not breaching him.

He feels tight and hot; they're winding him up. He wants their fingers inside him, along with Sylvain's cock. He can't ask for it, he won't ask for it. They keep petting him. Felix lets them, saying nothing, but they must know how badly he wants more -- he's leaking steadily all over their hands now, and Sylvain trails his fingers through the slick, swirling patterns on the insides of Felix's thighs. Just as it's becoming unbearable, Dimitri stills for a moment and gently cups Felix's cunt with his hand, sliding just the tips of his fingers inside him, just a little, the merest hint at what Dimitri really wants, more a suggestion even than a tease.

"Let me have this," Dimitri whispers hotly into his mouth, gazing unerringly into Felix's eyes, and the tension breaks in Felix's chest as he realises this is definitely happening _now_.

"Eat me out first," Felix demands with the very last shred of his resolve, and Dimitri makes a soft noise in this throat, knowing this is the yes he's been trying to coax out of him, this is Felix's assent to everything that Dimitri's been driving them towards.

"Yes, of course, anything, Fe," Dimitri says reverently, spontaneously peppering Felix’s face with little kisses that are just revoltingly sweet.

"Get on with it," Felix mutters, but his pussy is pulsing slick all over his thighs and there’s no way either of the others is going to miss it.

"Eager," Dimitri calls him, a little chiding, but he doesn't delay. He shifts back and leans down to push his face into Felix's pussy. Dimitri is very good at this. He licks Felix open, strokes him with his fingers and tongue, making Felix tremble and rock into him and sigh. Even just this is a lot, riding Sylvain's dick and Dimitri's face, and it's only the warm-up for what they all know is coming.

Dimitri shifts up, nose pressing into the thatch of hair at the apex of Felix's thighs, lapping softly against Felix's clit and then circling it with his tongue. Felix rocks into it and feels Sylvain shudder and groan behind him. He doesn't have to look down to know that Dimitri's hands and face must be covered in slick, but he does anyway, and his whole body clenches at the sight, that messy blonde head of hair between his legs. Dimitri's eyes are closed in ecstacy and he's got his face pressed into Felix's cunt like he's starving for it. Felix thrusts his hands into Dimitri's hair and rides Dimitri's face and Sylvain's dick properly now.

Suddenly, Felix feels Sylvain's fingers in his hair, tugging at the elastic. "Can I?" Sylvain whispers.

Felix turns his head to rest his cheek against Sylvain’s face, the corners of their mouths just millimeters apart, rocking together. He gives a nod of assent and closes his eyes as Sylvain slowly slides the elastic off, letting Felix’s hair down. He feels even more vulnerable like this, and Sylvain knows it; this is one of very few things for which Sylvain always asks permission. Felix trembles and Dimitri moans beneath them, face still buried in Felix's cunt.

"So beautiful," Sylvain murmurs, gently gathering Felix's hair off his shoulders and down his back, inhaling the scent of citrus blossoms that hangs in the air.

"Don't you start with that, too," Felix says, but it sounds weak and he knows it.

Dimitri comes up again, face slick and lips swollen, looking about as cunt-drunk as Felix has ever seen him. Dimitri's fingers immeditately, unerringly drift back to Felix's pussy, playing with it just a little, stroking gently just with the pads of his fingertips. Sylvain lifts one of his hands to join Dimitri's, so now they're both lightly petting him there with their warm, clever fingers, making him clench and gush involuntarily for them again.

“Your sweet little cunt is so wet for us,” Dimitri says adoringly, lifting his gaze from between Felix's legs to look into his eyes.

“Oh god, shut up,” Felix says, but it comes out pleading, in a whine.

"Alright," Dimitri says agreeably, then thrusts three fingers deep into Felix's pussy, hard, watching Felix’s face intently for his reaction, smiling when Felix gasps and jerks and clenches around him. Sylvain shudders and moans behind him, hips stuttering, rhythm faltering.

"I know you love this," Dimitri murmurs, low and rough, full of purpose. "I can smell it on you." The certainty in his voice makes Felix squirm. "You want me inside you now, don't you?" Dimitri continues, sounding _very_ approving, fingering Felix hard, crooking his fingers as he slides them in and out, hitting the spot that makes Felix bite his lip to stop himself from crying out.

"Don't...make me....say it," Felix pleads, gasping as Dimitri's fingers fuck him harder, stretching him out, getting him loose, getting him ready.

Dimitri makes a pleased noise in the back of his throat and licks his way into Felix's mouth again, his tongue slick and insistent, and Felix has the horrible realisation that saliva is running out of the corner of his mouth — that in fact he, himself, is now a drooling mess around Dimitri's tongue, and his pussy is leaking fluid all the three of them, so much slick even though he's not even in heat, it's just the thought of taking both of their dicks at once, and then it's happening: slowly, but inexorably, Dimitri starts pressing his cock inside.

"Oh, god," Sylvain says, and it sounds faint to Felix's ears even though he's right there. "I can feel...."

"Yeah," Dimitri says, sounding equally dazed. Felix feels his heartbeat start to hammer in his throat and realises his whole body is trembling, or maybe that's just how it feels, he's not really sure, all he knows is the burn, the stretch, the exquisite pressure building in his cunt as Dimitri sinks his cock in, sliding home.

It is a very, very tight fit. Sylvain is big; Dimitri is bigger. And for a moment nobody moves, Felix doesn't even breathe. He knows this is it, the last moment of calm before they ruin him completely.

Gently, slowly, Dimitri reaches down and around him with an arm on either side and hitches Felix's legs up, hooking his knees over his arms and pushing himself somehow even deeper into Felix's cunt. Sylvain moans at the shifting sensation; Felix is past it at this point, barely aware of what's happening, and then Sylvain is whispering "Ready, baby?" in his ear and not at all waiting for an answer before he starts moving.

Sylvain starts slow, rocking his hips just a little, making Dimitri groan low in his throat and Felix pant, breathing hard and desperate, wanting to move and not wanting to move in equal measure. He can feel Sylvain circle his hips, massaging Felix's insides, stretching and working the pressure out. Dimitri doesn't move yet, just leans in and kisses Felix as Sylvain releases the hold he has around Felix's waist -- it's not like Felix can move or go anywhere or do anything. Felix sighs and sinks back against Sylvain's chest, rocking with the motion of his hips, seesawing a bit with his knees up over Dimitri's arms.

Dimitri looks down at him and smiles, making Felix huff and look away just on principle, which seems to be Dimitri's cue to move too, matching Sylvain. Obviously this is a challenge, which means Sylvain has to start actually fucking Felix properly, and he does, snapping his hips up, hitting it just right, punching little gasps out of Felix.

“There you go, easy, baby, so easy, don’t you like being stuffed full?” Sylvain asks, and Felix can feel him smirking, the curl of his lips hot and infuriating against his skin. Sylvain fucks him hard, hips snapping up, his thighs slapping against Felix's ass. Dimitri picks up the pace and then they're both going for it, fast and punishing, their big hands gripping him in place and they're both so huge inside him and he feels so small and overwhelmed and he's gasping and shaking and he loves it and they know it.

"Oh fuck, that feels amazing," Sylvain says, slamming into him from behind, balls-deep and groaning. Felix moans and grinds back down against him with what little leverage he has, feeling every inch of both of their cocks deep inside him. "Oh yeah, baby," Sylvain gasps, warm and encouraging, "that's it, that's exactly it, you're so fucking hot, so fucking perfect, fuck."

"Nnngh--- ah--," Felix wants to say something, anything, but he's out of his mind and drooling, incoherent with it, and he can hear the smile in Sylvain's voice now, as he adds,

"Fuck, Dimitri, look at him losing it, fuck....how does his pussy feel?" Sylvain says, sounding awed.

"So fucking good," Diimitri says, voice rough with want, blissed out and lost in it.

There's nothing Felix can do but take it, feel it, the feeling of fullness, the push-pull between them, like he's their little omega fucktoy and nothing else matters. He's almost getting used to the stretch and the pressure, sinking into it, his body opening up for them, when Dimitri hitches Felix's ankles up over his shoulders, changing the angle and fucking him even deeper, and it's too much all over again. Sylvain fucks him just as hard from behind, holding Felix up against him and groping his tits, rough and possessive, both of their hips rolling with the force of Dimitri plunging his cock into Felix again and again.

"Ah---ah, ah, aa--" Felix is gasping rhythmically now, toes curling and uncurling, more and more overwhelmed with every hot, slick thrust of both of them inside him, and he's always prided himself on his stamina, but this time he knows there's just no way, with both of them inside him rearranging his guts, he's gone for it, and -- "I... can't.... I'm--- gonna--!"

"Oh god yes, Felix, so good, so beautiful, so perfect --" Dimitri is losing it too now, fucking him hard and fast, mercilessly slamming into him--

"Ah, ah, ah, fuck, fuck, fuck," Felix keens, high-pitched and desperate, and comes all over himself, squirting slick as they fuck him through it, and then Dimitri comes too with a groan, hips stuttering, filling Felix with his cum and pushing him back onto Sylvain's cock with every thrust. Felix clenches and moans as Dimitri pumps him full, and the fluttering, squeezing muscle wrings Sylvain's orgasm out of him before Dimitri's even finished. Felix cries out at the feeling of both of them filling him with cum at the same time, stuffing him in both holes, disgusting and perfect.

Felix gasps for air, his body limp, draped over Sylvain. His eyes are unfocused but he can hear the other two panting, coming down from that high. Sylvain holds him up carefully as Dimitri pulls out first and then he second. When Sylvain flops down on his back, Felix rolls back with him, landing inelegantly on top of him but too fucked-out to care. They're all sweaty and gross, and Felix can feel their cum leaking out of him, but he doesn't have the energy or sense of shame to care about that either.

Sylvain is nosing softly at the side of his neck and it feels so nice; Felix lets his head fall back onto Sylvain's shoulder. But when Felix stretches up a hand to pull Dimitri down onto him, he realises -- Dimitri is still hard.

He's still hard even though he came, which would not normally happen outside of Dimitri's heat, and ---

"You're not --- you’re still --" Felix says weakly, gazing up at him, not quite able to believe it. Dimitri looks down at him with a look that makes him shudder.

“I'm still hard for you, yes,” Dimitri finishes the sentence that Felix could not, slowly pumping his dick with his hand, smile going feral. Felix shudders and whines, clutching at Sylvain to steady himself.

“How do you feel?" Dimitri presses him, warm with intent. Felix doesn’t even know how he feels — except— except, he —-

He feels empty.

Dimitri knows.

Felix pants for breath, chest tight all of a sudden, not making eye contact, not sure what to do, what to say, and then -- without asking, without a word -- Sylvain reaches his hands around Felix's hips and gently, with the tips of his fingers, holds Felix's cunt open for Dimitri.

Dimitri gasps and Felix moans with shock and arousal, flush with wordless humiliation, his whole body shaking with the electric current of want that runs through him from his neck to the tips of his toes, with how right it feels to be held by Sylvain, bared and offered, wide open for Dimitri's cock.

"That bad, baby?" Dimitri asks, low and rough, holding the head of his cock just at the mouth of Felix's cunt. And it _is_ that bad -- Felix aches for it, almost as if he were in heat already, his desperation to be filled again now a near cousin of that bone-deep throbbing at his core, and Felix knows -- he _knows_ \-- that Dimitri can sense his wanting, the desperate needy hunger of his body. "You poor thing," Dimitri says, sounding sweet and sympathetic, but drawing it out, teasing him, so cruel, how can he, when he must know Felix has no patience left--- "You really need it again so soon?"

Felix keens, a high, animal noise, then bursts out "Yes! Damn you, yes, I need it, fuck, oh--- Dimitri, _please_ ," Felix wails, finally out of patience, humiliated and defeated, begging for it, not caring how disgusting it is that Dimitri is about to put his cock right back into his aching, cumsoaked pussy and fuck him again, he wants it so badly he can't even think.

"You little cumslut," Silvain whispers, filthy and delighted in his ear, and Felix wails again as Dimitri plunges back inside. Dimitri groans like an animal, fucking Felix hard from the first thrust this time, fucking his own cum back out of Felix so it slides wet and messy down his thighs while Felix writhes and Sylvain stuffs two fingers in Felix's mouth, deep and rough. Felix groans around them as Dimitri pounds into him, taking his pleasure mercilessly, slamming into the slick heat of Felix's pussy again and again, so forcefully that Felix's hips lift up on the back stroke, his body clinging to Dimitri's cock.

“You’re not going to last,” Sylvain taunts Dimitri as Felix cries out and comes apart between them. Dimitri groans in assent and Sylvain laughs, warm and lovely. Felix is gasping out a wordless cry with every breath now. Dimitri’s hips stutter and his thrusts become feral and wild, and Sylvain waits just another long moment before he says it: “Do it, fill him up— fill him again and I’ll eat it out of him.”

"Sylvain!" Dimitri groans as he comes, pumping Felix full a second time, making Felix's body seize up around him as he comes again too, gasping high and breathless, pulsing slick around Dimitri's cock. Sylvain makes a low noise of appreciation and holds Felix through it, surrounding him, warm and comforting, the three of them rocking gently together with the aftershocks.

For a moment they just lie there, dazed and panting, until Dimitri gently rolls off and onto his side, cuddling up to Felix and Sylvain. Felix can't even begin to figure out what just happened or how he feels about it except that his cunt is sore and swollen and he's never come so hard twice in his whole life. He can feel Dimitri's breath on his cheek, his hand on Felix's stomach, but Felix doesn't even have the energy to look over at him, though he can feel that both of them are soft and sated against him now.

But Sylvain has never made Dimitri and Felix a promise he hasn't kept. After a minute or so, he shifts to the side, making sure Felix drops down onto the bed next to Dimitri as gently as possible, and then he crawls down over Felix until he can get a good, close look at the situation between his legs.

"Saints, you look so gorgeous," Sylvain breathes in deep, finding their mingled scents heady and overwhelming. "Oh Felix, you're covered in him," he says, voice thick with arousal, and then bends his head down to tenderly lap at the cum and slick between Felix's thighs. He's so gentle, just tasting it at first. Then he starts working a little more methodically, carefully licking up Dimitri's cum, cleaning Felix's pussy with his soft, gentle tongue as Felix trembles beneath him.

“Aaah. Ah, enough — enough —-“ Felix gasps, closing his legs after barely thirty seconds of this, but Sylvain is too quick, and brings his hands up to push Felix’s thighs open and hold them in place.

“I’m not done,” Sylvain says, meltingly soft, then goes right back to it, still gentle but insistent, burying his face in Felix’s cunt as Felix gasps and sobs. Once he's cleaned the outside of Felix up, licking circles over Felix's clit just because he can, he presses deeper, and starts gently tonguing Dimitri's cum out of Felix's pussy.

“Ah-- aah, fuck, Sylvain please, it’s too —- much——!”

“Mmmm,” Sylvain gives a defiant moan of enjoyment, and Felix thrashes beneath him, his voice giving out in a high, shuddering whine and body shaking like maybe he just peaked again, like he really might cry now, it really is starting to be too much, too painful, more than he can take. Sylvain pulls off, making a small "shhh" sound and petting Felix's thigh to show he's taken pity on him at last. He uses his fingers to collect the rest of Dimitri’s cum from Felix’s quivering body, licking it off his own hand theatrically, Dimitri’s heated gaze on them both.

"Sorry baby," Sylvain says, looking a little ruefully down at Felix. "Your pussy is just too delicious."

Felix still doesn't really have the ability to form sentences, or even the energy to glare at Sylvain, especially not when Sylvain still has traces of Dimitri's cum on his lips from licking it out of Felix. He sighs long-sufferingly and shifts over to make room for Sylvain to lie down next to them.

“So delicious,” Dimitri says, burying his nose in the crook of Felix’s neck and inhaling deeply, “And you smell amazing. Like an Almyran garden in bloom.”

“You’re .... such a... sap,” Felix says, finding four words at least, batting Dimitri's arm weakly with a limp hand.

“You love it,” Sylvain says, and Felix finally yields, and concedes the point.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> BETA SYLVAIN IS THE MVP!!!! He needs his own tag!!!! 
> 
> You may have noticed some, shall we say, repetitive language in this fic. I'd defend it as a motif, but since I clearly just wrote this so I could double-stuff felix like an oreo, we all know it wasn't that sophisticated. If you feel inclined to criticize that, even just to yourself in the privacy of your mind, then to you I say this: if you can find a different yet equally hot (or hotter!) way to describe Felix Hugo Fraldarius’s sweet, precious titties and tight little pussy than the above, then I for one would like you to write and post it and @ me about it. 
> 
> Also hello I am new here please come yell about this with me on twitter i'm @gonnabemessy ! Please stay safe in the pandemic, stay at home and read fanfic.


End file.
